


I’m Supposed to be an Outsider

by Soaring_Kite



Series: Welcome to Life (you won’t leave it alive) [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Ableism, Gay Male Character, Gen, Help I started another story, Others - Freeform, Protective!Everyone, Romance ain’t a big deal here, after all this time, blind OC, i still dunno how to tag, magician
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soaring_Kite/pseuds/Soaring_Kite
Summary: He had been supposed to be an outsider. He had been SUPPOSED to be an OUTSIDER.Monogatari Fuyuto, age 17, blind as a bat, certified genius who graduated high school at fifteen, voice-con, and part-time magician.Also the accidental best friend of one Hibari Kyoya, babysitter of the Vongola brats, and the only sane one in the cast. Ignoring the fact that he’s a soul that may have forgotten to forget before reincarnating. Dammit.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya & Original Male Character
Series: Welcome to Life (you won’t leave it alive) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040841
Comments: 58
Kudos: 534
Collections: A Collection of Beloved Inserts, Into another world





	1. Chapter 1

Fuyuto happened to actually like Namimori, despite its weirdness. Most of the people were... nice, and it was peaceful. He’d tried to dissuade his mother from moving them here after the divorce, but she had, for once, refused him. And, well, Fuyuto was rather glad she had. He had a stable part-time job, a patient new friend, and his mother had found herself a boyfriend. A good one, this time, who treated her like the queen she was (he approved of Hiroto, the man had a nice voice and a nice colour). All in all, it was nice.

Besides, now that he was here, Fuyuto was relatively certain that it was before or after the actual events of the story, not during it. (…ha-ha… ha… oh, how wrong he’d been. In Fuyuto’s defence, however, his past-self had been asleep for more than half the show).

* * *

“Ittekimasu!” he called over his shoulder.

“Itterasshai!”

Fuyuto smiled to himself as he slipped out the door. It was a good day. The sun felt warm against his skin, and the black band around his eyes was particularly comfortable. A birthday gift from his (only) friend. Even in an accepting place like Namimori, many people still felt uncomfortable with the black bands around his eyes and white hair curling down to his back and past. (It _was_ a bit of a hassle to constantly pull up into a bun, and it always got undone on extreme weather days. Maybe he should cut it a bit...)

In his past life, Fuyuto hadn’t been blind, but he might as well have been. He saw through the scattered memories of how he’d been blind to the affections cast towards him, and blind to the goodness of people.

Now, he was here. His personality having done a full one-eighty. It’d been hard, at first, Fuyuto had to admit that. Memories that weren’t his own had crowded for attention, and feelings that he’d never felt clamoured for space in his heart. In addition to this, Fuyuto’s parents had fought constantly before the divorce.

Fuyuto had been seven when he realised that he wasn’t exactly in a normal world. To be exact, he was in a show past-him had drifted through at the begging of his only remaining younger sister. (Fuyuto couldn’t help but be a little bit bitter that past-him had been foolish enough to cast that sister away).

As he stumbled deeper into his musings of the other-him, Fuyuto headed towards the café he part-timed at. His feet led him confidently on autopilot. He was safe, Fluffy-kun was there to help him in case he got lost anyway. Speaking of the other-

“Monogatari. Where is your rabbit.” It was _supposed_ to be a question; Fuyuto felt a smile creep up and turned his head to the cool, quiet of gathered purple. (Ah, Fluffy-kun still had such a beautiful voice).

“Fluffy-kun, that’s still not a question,” he said in amusement.

There was an annoyed click of the tongue, and Fuyuto felt a presence come to stand next to him as he walked. He laughed and held up his hands. “First there’s nothing-” he flourished his hands in the air once “-and now there’s something.”

Fluffy-kun hummed as Fuyuto handed him the fluffy little bunny. They continued walking in a companionable silence.

Fluffy-kun’s name, of course, was not actually Fluffy. Fuyuto only called him that because, for some absolutely strange reason, Fluffy-kun refused to tell Fuyuto his name. When asked, he only hn-ed and pat Fuyuto’s head. Could Fuyuto call someone whose name he didn’t even know a friend? Yes, yes, he could. Especially if said someone was quite possibly a delinquent that beat people up just for the sake of it, but still played with Fuyuto’s fluffy creatures and let Fuyuto call him _Fluffy-kun._

He stopped and turned towards the other boy.

“Well, take care of Mito-chan, hm? You can drop her off somewhere near three; that’s when my shift ends. Or, take her for the day and drop her off at home. You know where the spare key is, right?” he asked.

“Hn. I will make sure she’s safe.”

“No need to sound so serious! There’s not much that can happen in Namimori anyway. I’ll see you later! Not literally, of course.”

“Hn.”

* * *

“Ah, isn’t it Monogatari-kun! Hello, have you finished your shift already? Do you need help shopping?” a voice called out. Ah, this warm yellow, of course he’d recognise it. And, what’s this? A child?

“Sawada-san, good afternoon,” Fuyuto said pleasantly. “And… well, if you would not mind.”

“Of course I don’t mind! Let’s see, what do you need?”

“Just some baking supplies, Sawada-san. Flour, sugar, milk, and eggs; Kaa-san ran out again. I didn’t know you had a second child, Sawada-san.”

Sawada Nana laughed gently, there was a rustle of cloth as she transferred the sleeping child onto one arm and took Fuyuto’s elbow with her other hand.

“Oh, not mine, not mine. At least, not biologically. Lambo-kun and I-pin-chan are such sweet children and Reborn-kun is a rather good tutor; I don’t know why Tsu-kun keeps complaining!” she trilled. “Ah, here are the eggs… and the milk. Let’s find the flour and sugar next, hm?”

“Thank you. Does this mean you’re fostering them, Sawada-san?”

“Mm, I suppose. Found them!” Fuyuto felt the basket in his hands grow a little heavier as two bags were delivered into them. “Do you need anything else? Or help with the register?”

“It’s fine, I’ll manage. Thank you for the offer, though,” he declined.

“No trouble at all. Although, if you have the time, what do you think of babysitting, Fuyuto-kun?”

Baby… sitting…? With eyes as defective as his? Sure, he’d been to Sawada-san’s house before, for a party he could barely remember, but… babysitting was a bit…

“I’m… honoured you think I can do something like that, Sawada-san,” he said slowly. “But, my eyes-”

“May not be able to see, but that doesn’t mean you can’t see, Monogatari-kun. How about this, you try it out tomorrow, and I know you have nothing on, and then you can decide! I’ll be paying you by the hour, of course.”

“I…” and, well, Fuyuto had honestly never been able to say no to the warm, warm yellow of the woman. “Alright. Tomorrow then. What time?”

* * *

Other-him had had two mothers. Fuyuto didn’t know their colours, but he knew they were good people. Fuyuto, however, had one mother and a possible-father. His mother was a brilliant shade of sparking, energetic green, while her boyfriend was a soft kind of red.

“Tadaima!”

“Okaerinasai!” two voices called out, one male and one female.

“Oh, hello Hiroto-san. How was France?” Fuyuto greeted.

“Boring,” the male answered long-sufferingly. An arm draped itself around Fuyuto’s shoulders and led him gently into the kitchen. “I’d have much preferred to be here with my beautiful goddess and her little snowflake. But! I have ventured far and wide, in effort to bring my favourite people in the world, a box of treasures so beautiful-”

“He got you macaron,” the Monogatari matriarch interrupted in amusement. “They’re in the fridge you can have them after dinner. Your friend also dropped Mito-chan off a bit ago.” Ah, yes. The ongoing game of ‘nobody tells Monogatari Fuyuto of Fluffy-kun’s name unless you want to die.’

“Dear goddess, how can you betray me so!”

Yes, Fuyuto thought fondly. Other-him might’ve ignored the people who’d loved him so dearly, but like hell would Fuyuto do the same.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey! It’s Fuyu-nii!”

A week had passed, and Fuyuto had dropped his part-time job at the café (the pay had been horrible and the other workers and boss mean, so no loss there) in favour of working as a babysitter for Sawada Nana.

The children he looked after, I-pin and Lambo, were good kids, and they seemed quite pleased with him too. Though, that may have to do with him taking an all-nighter to learn Chinese once he realised I-pin’s Japanese wasn’t the best. And then he’d taken _another_ all-nighter to learn Italian for Lambo.

Hello? Certified genius? Graduated at fifteen and has been (not really) lazing around for the past two years? Ring a bell?

Fuyuto grunted as two small forms barrelled into his legs and he steadied himself quickly.

“Ah, isn’t it Lambo-kun? And I-pin-chan too? What a coincidence, what are you two doing here?” he asked gently.

“We’re going to pick Tsuna-nii up from the police station!” Lambo said cheerfully. “See, Maman is behind us!”

“Lambo! No!” I-pin scolded. “See! No!”

Fuyuto smiled, just a little sadly. He patted I-pin’s head and laughed.

“ _It’s fine, I-pin-chan. It’s easy to forget for a lot of people. I don’t mind_ ,” he said. He was pretty sure he’d gotten the pronunciation down correctly.

“ _Mm_ …”

“Ah, hello, Monogatari-kun! Reborn-kun, this is Monogatari Fuyuto! He’s I-pin-chan and Lambo-kun’s babysitter!”

And- oh. Oh, that felt _wrong_. A sudden rush of realisation set in and Fuyuto’s eyes widened behind the cloth around his eyes. Reborn. Lambo. I-pin. _Sawada_. Good lord, he was babysitting the _Vongola brats_. Shit. He was _in the canon timeline_. Double shit.

“-will be coming tomorrow, right?” Oh… the _main character’s mother_ was talking.

“…yes,” Fuyuto said a little rigidly. “Of course I am.”

Oh god, how was he going to get out of _this_ fucking mess?!

* * *

“Should I just call in sick, Fluffy-kun?” Fuyuto sighed.

“Hn.”

“Or quit altogether?”

“Hn.”

“Want a few more doves?”

“Yes.”

“Tell me your name.”

“No.”

* * *

Fuyuto gave a startled gasp as he bumped into a wall. No, not a wall. A person. Strange, most people in Namimori knew about his eyes and would get out of the way lest they suffer the wrath of Fluffy-kun. Besides, this particular area was a place he knew off by heart, so he hadn’t thought he’d need his strange ‘sight.’ Maybe these people were new.

“Could you move, please?” Fuyuto asked, a little irritated; wasn’t the cloth around his eyes a sign enough to _move_? “I need to get to the Sawada house.”

“I can’t. Only members of the Sawada family can get through at the moment. Come back later if it’s important.”

“Sir, please move. I have a job I need to get to and-” Hold. Wasn’t this the perfect opportunity to get out of it? No more interactions, right? But then, of course. His plan derailed itself.

“Job?”

Instant alertness and- was that fucking killing intent?! “What do you mean by _job_. Whose orders are you here under?!”

Eyes… eyes… eyes. Too many fucking gazes!

“I don’t know what you mean. I was hired by Sawada Nana! And I may be blind but I’m not stupid! Get the gun out of my face!”

“I’m not going to be fooled by that-!” ( _Ahhh_ , too loud, too nasty, not a nice voice _at_ _all_ ).

“Monogatari-san! Are you okay?!” Ah? Wasn’t that Tsunayoshi? “Hey! Leave Monogatari-san alone you bullies! Pick on someone your own size!”

...Fuyuto distinctly remembered Sawada Tsunayoshi being a coward. A very whiny, loud coward that screamed at the slightest of dangers. Canon Tsunayoshi would not have gotten involved. Or, perhaps, he just felt bad for Fuyuto, who was at a severe disadvantage due to his blindness...?

“Yeah, you meanies! Leave Fuyu-nii alone!” That was Lambo.

“Alone! Yes! Will kick!” And I-pin.

Good god, did not one tell these kids _not_ to antagonise possible dangerous strangers that held guns?! (Ah, fuck. He was attached, wasn’t he? No way out now...)

“Hey! What’s going on out there!” Someone new. New, new, new.

Orange, interesting. Fuyuto have never met an orange before, apart from Tsunayoshi, but Tsunayoshi’s colour was... odd. Apart from that, this guy’s colour was nice, but the voice wasn’t exactly Fuyuto’s type.

“Boss! There’s a suspicious boy who wants entry into-”

“Suspicious my ass! And move the fucking gun away from my eyes, they’re blind enough as they are!” Fuyuto snarled.

“Dino, a good boss takes responsibility for their subordinates’ mistakes. Go and-”

“Ack! Lambo-san is falling!” Wait. What.

“Lambo! Hold up, are those grenades?!” Tsuna, please explain. Why the fuck-

“Everybody! Hit the deck!”

_Ka-BOOM!_

Heat. Scorching, searing heat exploded overhead and Fuyuto had half a mind to just. Just fucking leave. Take his mother, get out of Japan, and most importantly, leave Namimori. Then he realised that he was fucking attached and he had no way out.

In that case...

“What the hell was that?! Did you just say they were _grenades_? Why on earth do you have grenades? Actually, who throws grenades around in a neighbourhood? In addition to that matter, who gave Lambo grenades?” Fuyuto demanded. “ _Where_ did you get grenades? The police are a thing, you know!”

“Ah, um, well, you see- uh- civilians aren’t, oh god, I’m so sorry about my subordinate, and, you see- ah, do you need help getting back-?” This was Cavallone Dino? The guy who other-him had to listen to his sister gush over? Seriously?

“Fuyuto-kun! Hello, isn’t it so lively? The fireworks were so pretty too! Oh, Dino-kun, this is Monogatari Fuyuto, he’s I-pin-chan and Lambo-kun’s babysitter. Such a sweet child! Fuyuto-kun, this is Cavallone Dino!” Hah, saved by the matriarch.

Fuyuto took a deep breath and calmed himself down. Right, children here. Have to set a good example unlike what _some people_ did. He smiled cordially towards where he knew Cavallone was and gave a short bow.

“My apologies. Tsunayoshi cried out something about grenades and I, well, accepted it for what I heard and felt.” Except, they really had been grenades. But Fuyuto wasn’t supposed to know that. “I was merely worried for the children. It’s my job to take care of them, after all. However, I must express my concerns on why you’re throwing fireworks around so close to the ground,” he said.

“Oh! Um, no, it’s my fault. I should’ve asked whether or not someone was coming, and the, uh, fireworks were set off by accident. It was a game, see, we were playing... mafia. Yeah, we were playing mafia, and mafia have grenades...” How nice. And a better excuse than most.

“Fuyuto-kun, I’m sorry but there was a change of plans. I’m sorry I forgot to tell you. Would you like to stay for dinner, though? Consider it payment for dragging you all the way out here,” Sawada-san said apologetically.

“I’d love to. Is there anything I could help with?”

And, sidestepping the man who’d stopped him before with purpose, he ignored the others and strode confidently into the house. Eat _that_ , stupid mafia!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has ableism. If this makes you uncomfortable, please feel free to skip it. It starts after the second bar. Before that, it just tells you what Flame type Fuyuto is. In this chapter, nothing much happens. Just that Fuyuto finds out who ‘Fluffy-kun’ is.

“C’mon, eat your vegetables too,” Fuyuto coaxed. “See? It’s really healthy and really good. Look at I-pin-chan, she’s eating everything Maman and I made so readily. Really a good girl...”

“Eh! Lambo-san is good too! See!”

Reborn didn’t know what to make of Monogatari Fuyuto. The first time he’d seen the blind boy, it’s been as he was scoping out the area. He’d seen Monogatari walking confidently despite a black band around his eyes towards a cafe, and then begin _working_ there.

Pale, with star-white hair and eyes covered by a band of black cloth. He was clinically blind, and a certified genius. Well-liked by the children, but not so much by his peers and adults. And, well, it was obvious why he was so loved by the kids.

“Ah, a magic trick? Do you want to see my little doves?”

“Uhn!”

If Reborn didn’t know any better, he’d say Monogatari was a Mist. But, no. Reborn had _very_ good Flame sense, and he’d already checked the kid out as a Rainy Storm, with Rain primary and Storm secondary.

There was also how-

Monogatari looked up, smiling, as he cocked his head towards where Reborn sat, after the fiasco with Enzo.

“Is there something wrong, Reborn-san?” San. _San_ , not kun or chan. And, how the hell did Monogatari know where Reborn had been anyway? He’d moved his spot silently at least six times before.

The boy was odd, and Reborn was more than happy to keep an eye on him. After all, the scent of chaos lingered longer in the air when Monogatari was around, and what was Reborn if not a devout follower of chaos?

* * *

Fluffy-kun was Hibari Kyoya. Fluffy-kun was _Hibari Kyoya._

Fluffy-kun, who’d gave him gifts and let Fuyuto cry on his shoulder and stuck by him for almost seven years was _Hibari Kyoya._

At this point, Fuyuto was just so fucking done.

Yeah, all right, fine. Why not. Just get him attached to every single damn character in the show, and then leave him like that, why don’t you. Fine, fine. He’d make the best of it. He was best friends with Hibari Kyoya, and the babysitter of the Vongola brats. Why the fuck not.

God, was this going to be his life? Was it? Introduce him to every single character, _not_ tell Fuyuto who they were, let him grow attached, and then drop the mother-fucking bombshell, and then leave.

Fuck. You. Yoo. Life.

Apart from that, this is how he found out:

* * *

“Seriously? This is who the demon prefect hangs around when he disappears? _This_ thing?”

_Thud._

“Ah!” Oh god, his ribs... he hoped they weren’t broken or anything. That’d suck.

“Yeah, well, he is kinda pretty, I guess. Maybe Hibari gets something out of it. Hey, freak-” another kick, this one at his leg “-am I right? Does Hibari Kyoya use your pretty little face to get off or something? Ha!”

Hibari Kyoya? But, he didn’t know Hibari Kyoya. That was the guy who was supposed to be Tsunayoshi’s Cloud Guardian or something, right? The only person who hung around Fuyuto that weren’t his mom, Hiroto or kids willingly, was Fluffy-kun. And Fluffy-kun probably didn’t even like Fuyuto that much, if he didn’t tell Fuyuto his name for more than six years... oh. Oh. Oh, of _fucking_ course this was his life.

“Hey! I asked you a damn question! Are you blind as well as deaf?!”

“Shut _uuup_ ,” Fuyuto groaned, rolling onto his back awkwardly. “You’re too loud and your voice is horrible to listen to.”

The zip ties chaffed against his skin and his head throbbed where it’d been hit with the baseball bat. Normally, he could escape stuff like this not problem. Only, he was currently stretched out like a pencil, hands above his head and feet at the other end, with only room enough to roll over. That, and he was pretty sure he had a concussion and a few cracked ribs and _definitely_ a broken bone or too somewhere.

“Hey, boss, can’t we just beat him up a little more? Like, he did a number on us.” Hell yeah, he did. Fuyuto hadn’t gone down easily, fuck no. “I’m sure the others would _love_ to have a chance to pay him back- urgh!”

“Herbivores.” Ooh, Fluffy-kun sounded _pissed,_ fuck, Fuyuto could listen to him _all_ day. “For daring to try to hold the omnivore hostage, I will bite you to death.”

“Fuck! He’s herahh!”

“What the hell?!”

“Catch him!”

_Crack! Thud! Snap! Bang!_

It was over in what seemed like only minutes. A second after the groans stopped, Fuyutp heard the footsteps head over quickly slice through his bonds.

“Heeey,” he slurred. “Omnivore? Really? Is it because I can hold my own against you while blind? Where are we anyway?”

“Hn. Warehouse next to the bridge.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were Hibari Kyoya...? And where are we?” Fuyuto whined.

“You would’ve gotten scared.” _And left me_ was left unsaid.

“Naaah, see, I can go against you while blind! I’m so cool, yea? You’re still mine... where are we?”

“Warehouse next to the bridge. Concussion.”

“Psh, I’m fine. Where are we?”

...he was hurriedly scooped up and delivered to the hospital under Fluffy-kun’s command. The ‘herbivores’ that had kidnapped Fuyuto were thrown into the river and left to fend for themselves.

* * *

Fuyuto yawned as he snuggled deeper into the hospital bed. Well, now that he knew Fluffy-kun was Hibari Kyoya and Hibari Kyoya, things suddenly made a lot more sense (and suddenly seemed a lot more luckier for him).

Like how no one, after the first day of meeting Fluffy-kun, had dared to make fun of Fuyuto afterwards. And how he always had the best pick of everything. And how everybody avoided him at all costs. And, it seemed Fuyuto was very, _very_ lucky, because who else can claim they called Hibari Kyoya ‘Fluffy-kun’, and walked out of it alive?

Speaking of which...

“Ne, should I continue to call you Fluffy-kun, or do want something a bit more respectable now?” he asked, turning his head towards where Hibari sat (on a very well-cushioned seat).

“...hn. Call me what you want.”

“Then, how about... ah, Kyo-kun! That alright with you?”

“...do what you want.”

Yes, this friendship would be lasting a lifetime. Yes it would.

* * *

The next month, he got out of hospital, nicely healed and a-okay. It’s turned out there was no broken or cracked bones, just a few great big bone bruises. There had been a major concussion though, and Hibari had insisted on keeping Fuyuto in the hospital for at least a month.

So, yeah, he was fine. (Though he couldn’t say the same for the fools that’d kidnapped him. He’d wheedled Hibari into sharing their torture with him, so Fuyuto could laugh about it even while he was bedbound in a hospital).

“Hello, Sawada-san!”

“Fuyuto-kun! Finally out of hospital? All healed up?” Nana asked cheerfully.

“Yes, thank you for asking. I’ll be ready to take over the babysitting in a day or so. I’ll be sure to bring over something good, Hiroto is coming back from Germany!”

“Oh, how nice!”

And all was back to normal.


	4. Chapter 4

“Someone give Lambo-san New Year’s money! Oh! Fuyu-nii! New Year’s money!”

Fuyuto laughed, pulling out two delicate enveloped from his sleeve. He shrugged elegantly, “Well, I guess it can’t be helped. Here you go.”

“Yeah! New Year’s money!”

“ _I-pin-chan, here’s yours.”_

“ _Mm, thank you, gege,_ ” I-pin said, bowing.

“Monogatari-san! Why are you here? It’s not a babysitting duty day...?” And here came the trouble magnet.

“Tsunayoshi,” Fuyuto greeted. “Please, call me Fuyuto. And yes, it’s not. However, I received a letter- written quite well in Braille, telling me to arrive here at this time.”

“Oh, what a coincidence! You got one too, Monogatari-san?” Fuyuto distantly recognised this person as... judging by the sudden roiling of Tsunayoshi’s orange, this was Sasagawa Kyoko, and next to her was her brother.

“Hey! Us too! Nice yukata, Monogatari-san! Very different from your usual ones!” The blue, Yamamoto Takeshi, and the multi-coloured-but-still-red, Gokudera Hayato.

“Call me Fuyuto, Monogatari is a mouthful, and I keep looking for my mother,” Fuyuto corrected again. And what the hell was Reborn doing beneath the ground? _How_ was he beneath the ground?

“I called everyone here for a ‘Vongola Style’ Family vs. Family New Year’s competition.”

“The hell is that?”

“Excellent, our opponents have arrived.” Totally ignored, ouch. Was the ground _rumbling_? On the other hand...

“Then, since I expected it to be something like this, I hope you don’t mind but I invited someone along,” Fuyuto said pleasantly.

“Hm? And who may that be?” Reborn asked curiously.

“He’ll meet is where we’re supposed to be. It’s the little river at the bridge, right?”

* * *

Dino was... unsure, of what to make of his little brother’s Family. Two girls- civilians who didn’t know the stakes were real.

A boxing enthusiast- possibly a civilian, but Reborn seemed optimistic about the boy.

Smoking Bomb Hayato- mafia born and bred, but extremely loyal and very volatile.

A smiling baseball enthusiast- dangerous, something screamed that about him. Friendly, but dangerous. And...

The blind yukata boy (or was it a kimono?). Too calm, too eerie. Dino _swore_ that he saw the glint of a blade as the kid tapped a fan against his pale wrist. He seemed to know too much, and perhaps that was why god took away his sight.

As if he knew Dino was looking, the boy’s head turned towards him, the unsettling smile never leaving his face. Dino looked away quickly.

“Monogatari. Where’s the person you invited?” Reborn asked.

“He should be dropping in about... hm, now.”

_Thwunk._

“HIIIIEEEEEEEEE!”

Pale, black haired and graceful. This boy...

“Kyo-kun, it’s nice to see you,” Fuyuto said calmly as everyone else took a step back.

“Fuyuto-san,” Tsuna choked out, face pale, “you invited... Hibari-senpai?!”

“I did.”

Reborn blinked, tilting his head a little. “Well. This’ll be interesting.”

* * *

Round one was fortune telling. Sasagawa volunteered immediately, saying something about deciding fate on his own, and nearing the alligator, but Fuyuto grasped his arm tightly.

“Ne, Sasagawa, can Kyo-kun go first?” he asked. “He is a rather lucky person, believe me, and besides, he’s the best and fastest out of all of us. I’m sure you can attest to that. And it’s not like we can’t go twice. Someone might not want to play, we don’t know what’ll be in the next rounds, after all.”

And he really didn’t. The only reason Fuyuto remembered _not_ to let Sasagawa the elder go first, was because he remembered screeching when he declared that ‘fate was meaningless and he decided his own destiny.’

Sasagawa hummed, and Fuyuto tightened his grip, and behind him, he heard Hibari get his tonfa ready and sighed.

“How about it, Sasagawa? A favour to a blind boy, hm?”

“Alright then!” Sasagawa decided. “Hibari! You can _extremely_ go first!”

Hibari sighed and as he passed by Fuyuto, he knocked his fist against the blind boy’s skull. _You owe me for this_ , the little knock said. Fuyuto smiled.

“Ah, thank you.” No one really knew who he was talking to.

A second later, there were a few exclamations of surprise and a loud _snap_ as the alligator’s mouth snapped shut.

“Woah, he’s fast!” Dino said. “I’m rather impressed there’s a civilian that- ack!”

Ah, the boss either got tonfa-ed, or one of his subordinates stopped him from risking omertà in front of civilians.

“Very lucky. Two points.”

Romario went up for Dino’s Family. Lucky. One point. They were even. Still, better than canon, Fuyuto had to admit as their team cheered.

* * *

Hanetsuki. Shuttlecock. With a racket weighing at 50kg and the shuttle itself being 20kg. Insane, that’s what this shit was. For this, there really was only Yamamoto.

“Hey. Remember to control your strength. This isn’t like in baseball. If you knock the shuttle out of bounds, we’ll lose. You don’t want to lose for Tsunayoshi, do you?” Fuyuto muttered as the amiling boy bypassed him.

A falter, but Yamamoto merely laughed in the end and picked up the ‘racket.’ Some racket that was.

Fuyuto wasn’t entirely certain as to what was going on, but he could tell from the groans that it wasn’t going so well for Team Vongola. And then, of course, Yamamoto got into the swing of things and actually managed to strike back.

“Oh god oh god oh god,” he heard Tsunayoshi mutter anxiously. “Oh god oh god oh god oh god- YES! YOU GO, YAMAMOTO!”

Ah, that’s a good sign. The whistle blew, and Reborn’s voice called out. “Yamamoto has managed to cleave the ball in half. One half has landed on either side of the court. The game is a tie! Team Vongola is at 12 points, while Team Cavallone is on 11!” Ha, whadd’ya know? Reborn could be nice for the little blind boy if he wanted to be.

* * *

“The third round is karuta!”

“Kyoya-chan, I think you’ll be particularly good at this,” Fuyuto said quietly. “I remember you in the karuta club during elementary. _I-pin-chan, do you want a go too_?”

“ _Yes!_ ”

“Well, if Fuyuto-san says so! What about our third member?”

“Hn,” Hibari said.

“Kyo-kun, are you sure?”

“Hn.”

“Hey,” Gokudera said, “is it really ok for the demon to be there?”

“Don’t worry. Kyo-kun is actually quite good at traditional games like these.”

They, unfortunately, lost this round, just by one point, though. They’d forgotten to take account of I-pin’s poor eyesight and lack of understanding of Japanese. And of her crush on Hibari. Damn, totally forgot about that...

The score was now 36-34 in Team Cavallone’s favour.

* * *

“For this,” Fuyuto said, “I think I can do quite easily. Pin the face, you do it blindfolded, yes? And, well, I’ve constantly been blindfolded my entire life!”

“We’re counting on you, level the field again, Fuyuto-san!” Haru said cheerfully.

“Reborn, shouldn’t we get Fuyuto-san a raised face or something?” Tsunayoshi asked worriedly.

“No need. Just bring my hand to where the face is and trace it for me. This is allowed, correct, Reborn-san? Since my opponent will be able to see the face once.”

“Yes.”

A blind game like this, of course, Fuyuto won easily. The score was now 36 all.

And then Reborn happened.

* * *

“I’m getting bored,” he announced and Fuyuto wanted to _strangle_ the hitman. “The previous scores don’t count anymore. The Family to win the last round will be the overall winner, and the loser has to pay one billion yen.”

Yea, well, fuck you too, bastard.

“In addition, the winning Family can take one person from the loser’s Family.”

...hey, wasn’t the human trafficking?! Hello? Illegal much?!

“The final match is mochi making. The Family to bring me the most delicious red bean paste mochi will be the winner.”

“Holy...” Fuyuto heard Tsunayoshi say as the Italian team gathered around the hammer in confusion. “We could actually _win_ this.”

“Just leave it to us, Jyuudaime! We’ll definitely win this for you!”

Fuyuto laughed and grasped the hammer’s handle. “I trust everybody had made mochi at least once?”

“ _YEAH!_ ”

* * *

“Thank you for coming, Kyo-kun,” Fuyuto said as the two bosses screeched and ran around like headless chickens. “I appreciate it.”

“Hn. Mito.”

“Of course. First there’s nothing... and now there’s something.”

Fuyuto handed the little rabbit over carefully, and Hibari hn-ed in approval.

“It was a good day,” Fuyuto said, his plastic smile turning into something more genuine.

“...hn. Smile more.”


	5. Chapter 5

He crouched down in front of the boy and smiled.

“Hello, Futa, my name is Monogatari Fuyuto. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he said kindly.

“Ah, mm, yes! It’s nice to meet you, Fuyu-nii! I’ve heard many things about you!” Futa giggled nervously and Fuyuto wanted to squeeze the little dumpling’s cheeks.

“Good things, I hope.”

“Yes! Very good things! Everyone likes you a lot! Even Gokudera-san seems to like you!” Ha. Lies. Liar.

Fuyuto was just a passerby. An outsider. He wasn’t as important to the canon cast as they were to him. He couldn’t function without them, but they could function fully well without Fuyuto, and that’s what hurt him the most.

But, still, he smiled and pet the kid’s soft hair.

“Haha, what a little flatterer. Well, since this is our first time meeting, how about we do something you want?” Fuyuto offered.

“I couldn’t!” Futa gasped. “Lambo and I-pin have been here longer, and I’m sure they were looking forward to playing with you!”

“It’s fine, it’s fine, I’m sure they won’t mind. Right, guys?”

“Yes! Futa can choose! Ok!”

Lambo grumbled a little, looking a little peeved, but nodded. “Lambo-san will be generous and allow Futa to choose!”

Futa’s cheerful red seemed to somehow get even more cheerful as he laughed happily.

“Then! Fuyu-nii, would it be okay if I ranked you, and then we went to the park? I’ve always wanted to try going to the park with friends!” he said.

“Of course! Ah, but, what’s this ranking you’re talking about?” Because Fuyuto was supposed to be a civilian, and civilians aren’t supposed to know about mafia shit.

There was a moment of silence, and then I-pin, ever the conscious one, explained hurriedly.

“ _Gege, it’s a game that Futa plays with us! He ranks people on what people can and can’t do, and what they’re good at and not good at! His eye is very good for things like this! And it’s training for later on, because he wants to be a personal sports coach!_ ”

“Is that so? Only nine and already set on a goal, how nice. Alright then, do you need me to anything?” Fuyuto asked kindly.

“N-no! Just stand there, please!”

...perhaps it was a good things that Fuyuto was blind. Otherwise, with how much he was around the cast, they wouldn’t be able to explain everything he saw. Like the floating objects when Futa started ranking.

“Okay! Fuyu-nii is ranked tenth in good with children. Second in things he shouldn’t know but does anyway. Second in strong people with a disability. Sixty-first in looks down on themselves. And... eighth in person everybody can’t help but like. I need to write this down!”

...okay... those were some weird shit. Best to forget it ever happened and indulge the kid.

* * *

Fuyuto sat down on the bench, keeping his ‘sight’ on the three kids and the people around them. How nice, they seemed so happy. Futa was heading towards him.

“Fuyu-nii...”

“Is something wrong, Futa?” he asked gently.

“...I was wondering, can I see your eyes? You can say no if you want to! I’m sorry if it’s a sensitive subject for you! I didn’t mean to-”

“Calm down, calm down, Futa. It’s fine. One of you was bound to get curious sooner or later, and the younger kids are still... well, they don’t really care, I suppose. But you’re nine, you’re curious. It’s fine to ask questions.”

Fuyuto bent down and grasped the nervous child, and lifted Futa onto his knees easily. Then, he reached up and undid the knot at the back of his head to pull the cloth away.

Futa let out a faint gasp and unconsciously, his small hands reached up to trace the area around Fuyu-nii’s eyes. The gaze was a bit unnerving. Unlike any other blind men and women, it was as if Fuyu-nii knew exactly where Futa was.

At first, Futa didn’t see anything wrong with Fuyu-nii’s eyes. They had colour- a brilliant, sunshine gold -and they didn’t waver or stray from Futa’s face. Then he realised that that was it. They were too still, unblinking and unmoving. And without pupils. Distantly, Futa realised I-pin and Lambo had come up, I-pin wearing her glasses and Lambo’s jaw dropping in shock.

Fuyu-nii had no pupils, no small black dot in the middle of his amber. Just a solid, molten gold like the sun.

“...oh,” he said softly. “They’re so pretty. Fuyu-nii, you’re really pretty.”

Fuyuto startled. Pretty? His eyes? With his hair? Ha, one thing his new father had been right about was that he was a freak of nature. He smiled wryly, and redid the band and covering his eyes.

“Thank you. Now, off the three of you go. Play all you want, we have to go in about half an hour.”

“No. You really are pretty, Fuyu-nii!” Futa insisted. “I’m not saying that to make you feel better!”

“Pretty!” I-pin confirmed. “Like gold! Sun!”

“Yeah!” Lambo cheered. “Like the sun!”

Mah... these kids. Fuyuto felt a flicker of warmth light up in his heart. They really were good kids.

* * *

“A study session?” Fuyuto asked Tsunayoshi dubiously. “And you want... me to join you?”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to or you’re busy, obviously,” Tsunayoshi said hurriedly. “But it’ll be fun! Most of us are coming, and it’s a good learning opportunity! Um, please come. I don’t want Reborn to kill me...”

“I suppose I can... what time is it?”

“Today. Right after school- Ah, you’ve graduated, right? Then, at... around three. Yeah, around three.”

“Okay then, I’ll be there.”

* * *

“Sorry for the intrusion.”

“Fuyuto-kun, welcome! No need to be so formal, make your way up! They’re all in Tsu-kun’s room.”

“Thank you.”

Fuyuto headed up the stairs slowly, and knocked twice on the room he knew to be Tsunayoshi’s. It swung open immediately and Fuyuto was greeted with the muted, strange orange of Tsunayoshi.

(Sealed, something whispered inside of him. Sealed Flames. Timoteo. Fuyuto couldn’t help the surge of irritation, but he plastered on a smile and continued walking forward into the future).

“Tsunayoshi, good afternoon,” he greeted, “I hope I’m not too late?”

“Not at all! Come on in!”

“Hey, you invited Fuyuto! Nice! Hello, Fuyuto-san!” Yamamoto said cheerfully. (Mm, the boy had a good voice, but it could be better, yes).

“Yamamoto, it’s good to hear you.”

“Oh! This is great! Fuyuto-san is the one who set the record for most of the tests, right? With him here, we can whizz through all these problems with no problem at all!” Kyoko said.

“I’ll do the best I can to help.”

* * *

In the end, the study session ended in tears, the screeching of the children, and with a few bullet holes peppering the wall. Not that Fuyuto saw _that_ , though, to the relief of everybody else in the room. (It amused him that they still thought he was innocent in all this. It also worried him how gullible the two girls and Sawada Nana were. Maybe they were acting???).


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter is a bit cracky, lol

_Clap!_

”...Monogatari.”

Fuyuto laughed apologetically, letting his hands fall apart and he discreetly rubbed the remains of the mosquito off. “A bug, a bug. It’s nothing.”

He not-so-accidentally stepped on Shamal’s foot as he walked by and quickly apologised. “Ah, I didn’t see you there. My bad, Dr. Shamal. Kyo-kun, the DC are being targeted, worry a little more, hm?”

As they walked away, Fuyuto heard Shamal get up.

“Hey, Reborn... that kid...”

“I know.”

* * *

Hibari was missing.

Fuyuto furrowed his brows, fiddling with the ends of his sleeves. (He hoped he wasn’t wearing one of his good kimono. He’d already lost one of his better haori to the washing machine last night, and he wasn’t in the mood to risk one of his good yukata).

What to do... what to do. Ryohei was in the hospital, last he’d heard, and so were a bunch of of the DC members, as well as a handful of those who weren’t in the Disciplinary Committee. Fuyuto couldn’t remember this little arc well enough to know what was going on, but he knew that Hibari had had a better fighting chance since Fuyuto had gotten rid of the mosquito.

“Oi. You, Monogatari Fuyuto, right?” a harsh voice called. Not nice, not nice at all.

He turned towards the voice, smile already plastered on.

“Yes. May I help you?” he asked. “Of course, if you’re looking for directions, I’m afraid I can’t help. I have enough trouble as it is.”

The voice snorted and the sound of teeth being bared resounded in the area.

“Man, all of you are so fucking _weak_ that it’s disgusting. If _you’re_ the number four, I don’t know what’ll happen to this world anymore.”

Fuyuto’s smile slipped off and he frowned. His index finger traced the edge of the fan in his sleeve and he titled his head a little to the left.

“How very rude. You know, I’m already really pissed off, so why don’t you be a _good_ _boy_ and run along now,” he sneered.

“You fucking-! I’ll kill you!”

See, the thing is, Fuyuto is blind, but he isn’t _blind._ His pupil-less eyes are a genetic mutation that occurs in every male on his mother’s side of the family. Of course, Fuyuto is the only one to have it _now_. His mother was an only child, and his grandfather and his siblings had passed away a long time ago. And, unless Fuyuto suddenly found himself liking women’s voices, the bloodline would die with him. His mother had conceived him through difficult means, and there was no way she could have another child, even if she wanted to. Truly, a family tragedy.

But, back to his eyes. Although they couldn’t see, his new family was... different. They, although they couldn’t see the buildings and sky and whatnot, could ‘see’ the colours. Beautiful, beautiful colours that ranged from red to purple. A rainbow.

Most objects couldn’t be seen, however, there was a way. If one channeled their colour into the object, or the object had been in contact with it’s user while said user had been feeling a strong emotion (take bloodlust, for example) Fuyuto could sense the object.

Although, Fuyuto thought in amusement as he dodged out of the incoming strike easily, it seemed his attacker didn’t use any kind of projectile. All the better for him.

He whipped out his tessen, one in each hand, and with a flick of his wrist, the two war fans unfolded with a snap.

“Ha?! Where the hell were you hiding those things?!”

“A magician never reveals his secrets,” Fuyuto murmured, lunging forward with renewed enthusiasm. “Now, come. I will let you taste the bitterness of defeat.”

* * *

“Ow... ow, ow, ow,” Fuyuto hissed as his opponent chomped down on his arm. “I am trying to _help_ you, ow! The hell are you?! An animal?! Fine, I’ll leave the bandages and salve next to you, and yo can latch yourself up. I’m done here.”

He got up with a huff and strode away, without looking back once (not that it wouldn’t done much. Not like he could see anything anyway). The boy didn’t try to attack on Eh is back was turned, though, funnily enough.

* * *

“Fuyuto-san! Fuyuto-san! You need to- uh, are you... okay?”

“I got into a fight,” Fuyuto informed the panicking boy drily. “I won, of course.”

“Uh...” Tsunayoshi seemed at a loss for words.

Fuyuto smiled and stood up, finishing bandaging himself and patted the boy’s soft, fluffy hair.

“I’m off then. Kyo-kun probably found a cute little animal and lost track of time. I’ll go find him. See you later.”

“Ah- wait! You can’t- aaand he’s gone, dammit.”

* * *

Fuyuto was... a _little_ lost. He’d already checked out all of Hibari’s napping spots and patrol route, but _he wasn’t there._ No one in the Disciplinary Committee had seen him around either. He’d been wandering around for a few hours, without a set destination in mind and with no clue on what to do.

Kokuyo, something suddenly whispered at the back of his mind. Kokuyo. Rokudo. Kokuyo. Turn left. The bright colour there. The girls.

Fuyuto’s head snapped towards the area where a bright, flash of strange orange (Tsunayoshi, it was Tsunayoshi’s strange, but beautiful orange colour) and he grinned.

After taking out two creepy men that were stalking Haru and Kyoko along the way, refusing offers of cake politely, and then kicking Shamal into submission, he was well on his way. He leapt from rooftop to rooftop, easily finding footing where there _shouldn’t have been footing in the first place_ like his eyes could see perfectly well.

Ah, he felt like a ninja.

* * *

“Oh, thank god,” Tsuna breathed as he collapsed on the ground. Then he realised what’s just happened and shot up. “Wait, wasn’t that Fuyuto-san?!”

“What the hell, I thought baseball freak had distracted him!” Gokudera hissed.

“...oops,” Yamamoto mumbled sheepishly.

* * *

A fight was well on its way when Fuyuto arrived. He sighed in annoyance. His steps were particularly loud and sharp against the floor as silence suddenly filled the room.

Fuyuto was tired. He was annoyed and hungry. His hair tie had snapped and now his hair was hanging loosely down his back in tangled locks, and someone had managed to slice his eye cloth in half, so his (defective, ghastly) eyes were on full display for the world to see. He wanted his best friend, and then he wanted to go _home_.

Like hell was he going to fight the sad, sad owner of the soft indigo.

“You,” he announced, “are all annoyingly hard to find, even with the colours. As compensation, after this fiasco ends, I demand a new eye cloth.”

“Monogatari,” Hibari said warningly as he stalked over. “Leave. You should not be here.”

“Just because I’m visually impaired doesn’t mean I’m useless, Kyo-kun. I’m tired, let’s go home, hm?”

“ _Omnivore_ -”

Someone burst into (really weird) laughter. “Kufufufu, ah, you must be Fuyuto. I must say, you are quite the anomaly, aren’t you?”

Leave. You should not be here. Suddenly, Hibari’s words made a hell lot more sense. The prefect hadn’t been worried Fuyuto couldn’t fend for himself, he’d been worried about Fuyuto’s _voice-con tendencies._

Fuyuto could _feel_ his face steadily getting redder and uncharacteristically, Hibari cursed under his breath, only for Fuyuto to hear.

“ _No_ ,” Hibari scolded. “Bad omnivore, _no_. You are _not supposed to get crushes on pineapples._ Stop. Getting. Redder.”

“Excuse me, but what-”ah, that was Gokudera, he was awake, then.

“No, no,” Rokudo said, and he seemed to be enjoying this a _bit too much_. “Let him continue, this is amusing. Fuyuto, was it? What a beautiful name.”

There was the sound of a kettle being strangled, and it took Fuyuto a moment to realise it’d come from him and he flushed an even brighter red in embarrassment.

“Shut up,” Hibari hissed, gripping Fuyuto’s shoulders tightly, “or I’ll bite you to death. Stop _seducing_ the omnivore. Monogatari, choose again. _Anyone_ _else._ Anyone _except_ the pineapple, or I will _bite you to death_.”

“Let’s just- just go home, hm?” Fuyuto asked desperately, in a last, frantic attempt to keep some of his dignity. “Actually, that seems like an amazing idea! Let’s go!”

He didn’t know that, after Hibari had quickly led him out, despite his own injuries, that everyone had popped out of nowhere and begun bombarding Rokudo with a renewed vigour in their attacks.

* * *

“Child, are you lost?” Fuyuto asked, crouching down.

“Mm, no! I’m just waiting for my mom!”

“Is that so? Do you want me to wait with you?”

“Its fine. Thanks anyway.”

“Aha, you’re welcome.” He stood up, stretching lazily. “Well, I guess I’ll see you around, Rokudo.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Meooow, meow meow meowwww.”

Fuyuto laughed. “Yes, yes. You’re very hungry. Here you go. You too, Mito-chan.”

A stray breeze rustled past him, picking up his fringe and sweeping it aside. He titled his face up towards the sky.

“Hm, there’s a storm coming.”

* * *

Fuyuto sighed as he walked, thinking. He really needed to do something about his voice con tendencies. On a whole, it wasn’t that it was _bad_ (though Hibari would say otherwise, getting crushes on random people just because their _voice_ was nice wasn’t acceptable, apparently) because he was young. He was a teenager. He was _supposed_ to get crushes and then get his heart broken. Unless he just didn’t get attracted at all.... but he _did_ get attracted, so... crushes.

The bigger reason Hibari had probably reacted so negatively, was probably because Fuyuto had gotten a crush on _Rokudo_ _Mukuro’s_ voice. Of course, it was fine now. He’d gotten over it. Voice crushes only lasted for a short while, after all.

The crush on Hibari had lasted for a fair bit longer, but that was because by then, they’d been friends and Fuyuto had realised what a nice person Hibari was. Though people would disagree, saying that the words ‘nice’ and ‘Hibari’ didn’t belong together in a sentence.

He sighed again. It wasn’t like he could help what he liked, though. The heart was a fickle thing, and the mind even more so. It would’ve been easier if one could choose, but no. Life didn’t work like that.

Fuyuto frowned suddenly, looking up, as if that would help him narrow down where the sound was coming from.

Someone was running. Desperate, frantic and harried. They were being chased. For some reason, Fuyuto really wasn’t surprised anymore. He had a feeling that if the mafia came through his front door, dressed as a cactus and toting around a shapeshifting chameleon, he wouldn’t even bat an eye and just give them a cup of coffee. Oh, wait. That _had_ happened, just yesterday, in fact. Reborn was weird.

He turned a corner, and someone barrelled into him abruptly.

“Woah!”

“Ah!”

“VOOOIIIIII! Where the hell are you, you fucking brat?!”

Cool, calming, like the gentle fall of rain. Raging, angry, like the ocean. Both blue. Ah, this was... so it was happening, hm?

“I’m so sorry!” the boy yelped. “Art thou- oh, we must run!”

Fuyuto was yanked up and his hand grabbed, and then they were off. “I apologise for dragging thou into my mess! However, if he had seen thou, he would’ve killed thou!”

Fuyuto stumbled along, completely lost and very confused.

“Ah, yes, it’s fine. Just, don’t let go, please, I’m blind and currently very confused as to where we are and what’s happening,” he said, much too calmly for someone in his position.

“I would not dream of it! Ah! To the left!”

There was a rumble, and then the sound of shattering concrete (Fuyuto only knew what that sounded like thanks to Hibari) as Fuyuto was dragged over to the left.

“VOOOIIIIII! STAY STILL AND DIE!”

“So, is this like a game, or something? A rhino got out of the zoo?” Fuyuto asked as they ran, giving the poor mafioso some kind of excuse. He, after all, was a civilian, and a blind one at that. He wasn’t supposed to know that the thing chasing them wasn’t a rhino, but a fucking Varia assassin.

“I- yes! A rhino! Escaped from the shipping area! It was- um, supposed to be sent to the zoo here, but it escape! The person shouting is trying to get it back!”

“Ah, I see.” He didn’t, actually, but details.

* * *

See, the thing is, Tsuna knows that Monogatari Fuyuto isn’t actually helpless. The older teenager can hold his own against Hibari-san, for gods sake! Of course he wasn’t weak!

However, whilst Fuyuto wasn’t weak nor stupid or even helpless... he was blind. He had to take what others said for face value, and trust them enough to think- to _know_ -that they wouldn’t lie to him.

Unlike Haru and Kyoko and even his mother, who probably knew _something_ was up (his mother wasn’t that stupid, okay?!) Fuyuto didn’t. He wasn’t involved in this mafia mess. He was just a babysitter, who believed that the grenades were fireworks, and that a sword-swinging assassin was a fucking rhino that had escaped from its cage.

How the boy known as Basil had gotten Fuyuto to believe _that_ was still beyond Tsuna.

“You know,” Yamamoto said offhandedly as they stared at the unconscious teen in abject horror, “Hibari is probably gonna kill us for this.”

Basil looked appropriately ashamed and horrified. “I- oh dear. I didn’t mean-”

“I mean, you tried to shield him from the ground, we saw you,” Yamamoto assured. “It’s just that Hibari didn’t. And that’s the problem. In addition, we couldn’t do anything to help. So, we’re all doomed. Haha!”

“VOOOOIIII! FUCKING DIE ALREADY!”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP! WE HAVE A MORE SERIOUS SITUATION AT HAND THAN YOU!” Gokudera roared back.

The long-haired swordsman had the gall to look offended at that.

* * *

The next thing Fuyuto knew, he was in a hospital bed. He hummed, confused. The last thing he remembered was... flying. Yeah, he had been flying. And then he’s felt himself descending _very_ quickly, and a body wrapping itself around him. Then there’d been a splitting pain in his skull, and he’d blacked out.

“Ah, hello? Monogatari-kun, are you awake?”

“Ah, yes.” He turned his head towards the voice. “Are the doctor?”

“Indeed. You can’t see her, but your mother is in the chair next to you, and several of your friends are outside too. You’ve been unconscious for about two days after gaining a major concussion. You fell from quite a height, you know,” the doctor said.

“Hm, I see. Thank you, doctor.”

The man sighed. “It’s fine. Just... try not to get hurt anymore, hm? The Hibari family is terrifying and your friends were very worried,” he said.

Fuyuto smiled. “Okay.” He’d probably be going against his word soon.

* * *

“Hello, Tsunayoshi,” Fuyuto greeted. “Gokudera and Yamamoto. It’s quite early to be panicking, isn’t it? Is this about the rings?”

“HIIIIIEEE?! Fuyuto-san, don’t tell me you have one as well-?!”

“Hm?” Fuyuto asked, tilting his head. “Why’re you panicking, they’re just jewellery, aren’t they? If it makes you feel better, I didn’t get one, but Kyo-kun did. That’s why I’m here, actually. He wants me to check it out.”

“But, you shouldn’t- wait, Hibari-san has a ring-?!”

“Why? Is there something wrong with the rings? They’ve all got a beautiful colour, though,” Fuyuto said, smiling. “Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and purple. Like the rainbow. They’re scattered, right now, but they’re very bright.”

There was silence. Reborn tapped his foot against the floor in contemplation.

“Ah, but I should be off now! See you later, Tsunayoshi.”

“Ah- yes...”

Fuyuto’s smile drifted off as he walked out of view from the mafioso. Well. It seemed the ball was really rolling, now.

* * *

The door to the reception opened without even a squeak, but Fuyuto still glanced over, smiling. The small ring in hands were twisted this way and that, before being handed back to Hibari.

“Like I said before, Kyo-kun. It’s got a lovely colour. You should keep it. Hello, Dino-san. Fancy seeing you here. Would you like me to leave?” he asked pleasantly.

“No, no, it’s fine!” Dino laughed. “It’s just about the rings, you see.”

“Not really, I don’t see, but I know what you mean-” he got up from the seat, smiling down at Hibari, before sweeping past Dino. “-but you shouldn’t expect Kyo-kun to listen unless you can prove to him you’re worth listening to. To the rooftop then, Kyo-kun?”

“Hn.”

“Haha, as wordless as ever.”


	8. Chapter 8

The breeze blew gently, and Fuyuto snapped out one of his fans and flipped it open with a gentle flick of his wrist. The white of the metal gleamed under the rays of the sun.

“Hey, where the hell did those come-”

“The battle shall commence. _Hajime_!”

He swiped the fan downwards in a vicious arc and Hibari lunged forward.

“Woah!”

Fuyuto smiled and sidled up to Romario as the two fighters fought it out. It’d been a while since Hibari had been able to fight to the fullest. As his body wasn’t as the best shape, Fuyuto hadn’t been able to give the other a good fight. Or rather, Hibari had flat out refused to fight Fuyuto, saying something about how good omnivores should sit down and _fucking rest._

“Kyo-kun is quite good, isn’t he?” Fuyuto asked cheerfully.

“...indeed. Are you up to his level as well?” Romario questioned.

“Mm. Currently, though, I’m far worse than him. The last time we went against each other, I only managed to last an hour. It ended up in his win, of course. I managed to get a few good hits in as well, though.”

“That’s right, your weapon is that fan of yours?”

Fuyuto pulled his two weapons out from his sleeves and flicked them open. He handed them over to Romario to let them be examined.

“Weapons,” he corrected. “Pretty, aren’t they? At least, I think they are. Kyo-kun got them for me for my tenth birthday, saying they reminded him of me,” Fuyuto said.

“I can see why,” Romario said, handing them back gingerly. “They’re very well made.”

The grunts and thuds of flesh hitting metal continued to sound. Fuyuto smiled.

“Thank you, I suppose.”

* * *

“Watch the school when I’m gone,” Hibari ordered. “Don’t let anyone push you around, omnivore. If you don’t know who tried to break the rules, I’ll know anyway. Kill them if need be.”

“Woah, I think killing is going a bit too far!” Dino protested.

“Ha, don’t worry, Kyo-kun. I’ll be fine. I’ll make sure to watch over Namimori as well at the same time. Don’t worry too much either, Dino-san. If I do end up killing someone, I know some great places to hide the body,” Fuyuto said.

“What’s not what I’m worried about though?!”

“Just go, the two of you. Everything will be fine,” laughed Fuyuto as he shoved them gently into the awaiting car. “See ya later, Kyo-kun.”

The door closed with a quiet click, and Fuyuto heard the car drive off. He continued to smile, waving his hand, until the sound of the engine faded away completely. Then, he let his smile drop and he headed towards the school. The scent of battle... was already very close.

* * *

The body slumped to the ground, and another one charged. Fuyuto did nothing as he felt both colours fade into grey, before disappearing all together.

“Well, I suppose that’s one problem taken care of; even if it is a bit messy,” Fuyuto mused as he cocked his head towards where the bodies lay. “Kyo-kun had been meaning to care care of them... he’ll be disappointed to find they’re gone when he comes back. And it’s only been a couple of days since he left!”

“...? Hm, who are you?”

Fuyuto looked towards the voice, smiling. He said, “Aiya, you must be Mammon-san. I’d say it’s a pleasure to meet you, but unfortunately, it’s not.”

“...Fuyuto Monogatari. Genius. Blind. Magician. What are you doing here?” was the reply.

“It’s Monogatari Fuyuto, here in Japan,” Fuyuto corrected absently, kneeling delicately next to the cooling corpses. “Just patrolling, I suppose. Kyo-kun did ask me to look after Namimori whilst he was gone, after all. And the killer of these two... ah, what a beautiful red you have, Your Highness.”

Silence.

“Colour?”

“Indeed.” He got up from his position. “A beautiful, simmering red. Yours though, Mammon-san... looks a bit ill, doesn’t it?”

“Ushishishi... the peasant can see Flames?” Belphegor asked.

“Hm? Is that what they’re called? My family just calls them colours, though. I suppose it’s not exactly important, though. Goodbye.”

“You’re not calling the police?”

“Well, you‘ll be gone before they get here anyway, and I’m afraid I have no sympathy for pests such as these.”

Something whistled towards him and Fuyuto flicked up his fan. There was a clang as metal met metal, and before a fight could break out, Fuyuto was on the roof and already gone.

“I look forward to your match, Your Highness.”

* * *

Glass crunched beneath his feet as he hummed gently. He ran his fingers over the edge of the window and shrugged. He turned, smile a bit strained, towards the gathered mafioso.

“You know, Tsunayoshi-kun, Kyo-kun won’t be very happy with the damage done to the school. If you’re going to have a gang fight, do it out of the school area, hm? Actually, for that matter, when on earth did you join a gang in the first place? I’m very disappointed in you,” he said, arms crossed across his chest.

“Fu-Fuyuto-san! This isn’t- this isn’t what it looks- no, this isn’t what it sounds like!”

“Oh, I think I know plenty about what’s going on, Tsunayoshi-kun. But, we’ll, you don’t have to explain it to me. Kyo-kun is just about here, anyway.”

“HIIIIIIEEEEEEE! WE’RE DEAD FOR REAL THIS TIME!”

“Ushishishi, it’s the blind peasant!”

That got everyone’s attention. “WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING A PEASANT?!”

“Aiya, everyone is so nice!” Fuyuto laughed. “Still, though, swearing is bad!”

* * *

Fuyuto huffed, staring out the window, though he couldn’t see anything.

Really... asking him to stay away from the school. It wasn’t as if Fuyuto was helpless... though, apart from that, they may just be worried that he’d hear something he shouldn’t be hearing. Like the mafia shit.

Well... there wasn’t much to worry about anyway. Hibari defeated the robot thing easily enough, if his memory served him correctly, and the high schoolers won against the highly trained, adult assassins.

“... _pfft_.”

If one thought of it like that, it sounded a bit ridiculous!

* * *

The kids were laughing, and there was someone else in the room with them. Not anyone Fuyuto knew.

“Oh! Fuyuto-kun! Meet Lancia-san, he’ll be here for a few days!” Nana said cheerfully.

“I see.” Goddamn, that pun again. Fuyuto just kept running into it, didn’t he? “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lancia-san. My name is Monogatari Fuyuto. I’m the children’s usual babysitter.”

“Ah, yeah. Nice to meet you too...”

* * *

“Ah, I couldn’t drag Kyo-kun to the party, how regretful!” Fuyuto sighed loudly.

“No, really... it’s fine if he doesn’t show up, Fuyuto-san,” Tsunayoshi said, gulping loudly. “It’s fine, it’s fine! He hates crowding anyway!”

Fuyuto smiled.

“Mm, that’s right, huh?”

These kids were so easy to tease!


	9. Interlude

Kyoya had first met the o white omnivore at the park at the age of nine. With his pale skin and white hair, he’d looked like a wraith. Then he’d noted the strip of black across his eyes and wondered what they were for. He’d never seen the boy before, so he was probably new to Namimori.

Those thoughts, however, had lasted for all the length of twenty seconds before Kyoya realised the boy was in _his_ sandbox. Then he’d stormed up and made a vicious lunge.

It was, however, to his surprise that the boy dodged his attack with a lithe kind of grace that Kyoya had only ever seen in the mirror. _Omnivore_ , had been labeled at that time. Intrigued, Kyoya had brought out the wooden tonfa the smiling carnivore had given him for his birthday last week.

The white omnivore hadn’t been able to dodge, though he’d made a good effort. It was impressive, however, how the other had been able to dodge his first few strikes. So, after making sure the omnivore knew who the sandbox belonged to, he’d left him alone.

Except he was there again the next day.

And the next.

And the next as well.

And then again.

It was only after a month of see, beat up, go home and repeat that Kyoya had, instead of attacking the omnivore as soon as he saw him, sat down next to him with a scowl. The white omnivore had laughed that gentle laugh of his and shown him how to make sandcastles.

Kyoya sat down the next day as well silently, waiting for something new. The omnivore had agreed amiably and begun drawing a funny looking dog in the sand, before piling sand atop it, careful not to leave the outlines on the ground.

The next day, the omnivore smiled at Kyoya and clapped his hands twice. There was a puff of smoke, and a fuzzy looking rabbit appeared in his arms.

Kyoya decided he was going to keep this strange, silent, white-haired omnivore then and there.

* * *

Almost a year into their strange, quiet friendship, Kyoya noticed the bruises lining the white omnivore’s arms. He noticed the adults shying away from the omnivore. He noticed the other small animals jeering and laughing and throwing sticks and hissing curses. He saw the old herbivores spraying salt and water after the white omnivore walked by.

The bruises were easy to find out where they came from. It wasn’t from the white omnivore’s guardians, he was adamant about that. Kyoya saw the teacher’s too-harsh grips and the pushes from the other small animals and put two and two together.

The small animals and _herbivores_ were punished accordingly, and they never bothered the white omnivore again, Kyoya made sure to that.

The old herbivores were a little harder, but he was _Hibari Kyoya_. It wasn’t hard to threaten them with a little... _information_.

The white omnivore had found out. How, Kyoya wasn’t sure, but he did. He’d laughed gently and patted Kyoya’s head, dodging the bow from the tonfa with relative ease and plopping a rabbit into Kyoya’s arms. Then he’d finally, _finally_ taken the black band off his eyes and Kyoya’s breath has been stolen away.

Gold. A beautiful, solid gold that put even the sun to shame. They lacked the usual black spots other animals had, but Kyoya hadn’t minded that even as thoughts of _can’t see can’t see can’t see can’t see_ had worked it’s way into his head.

“My name is Monogatari Fuyuto. It’s nice to meet you.”

Kyoya had hesitated. The Hibari Clan was infamous in Namimori, and himself even more so. He didn’t want this strange omnivore who held the sun in his eyes to go. So he’d hnn-ed, and Fuyuto hadn’t pushed for a name.

* * *

It was two years into their friendship, as Fuyuto called it, that the white omnivore had begun calling him _Fluffy-kun_ after Kyoya had allowed the other to pat his head without interruption.

After the initial embarrassment and discouragement, Kyoya had accepted the nickname with (only a little bit of) reluctance.

* * *

(There was a period of time as they went through the damn thing called _puberty_ that Fuyuto had avoided Kyoya, much to his displeasure. He’d blushed and fumbled every time Kyoya so much as _spoke_ to him.

Kyoya found out after a bit of fishing that Fuyuto didn’t get attracted to appearances because he _couldn’t_. Rather, the white omnivore was attracted to _voices_ and _colours_ and _strength_. It also turned out that the white omnivore’s standards were ridiculously high and _maybe_ Kyoya preened at the fact that he’d met those standards. Maybe).

(He’d also been a _little_ offended that the Pineapple with a capital ‘p’ had met those requirements too)

* * *

It was around six years after their first meeting that Fuyuto found out who Kyoya was, and _smiled_.

He hadn’t wavered, he hadn’t faltered and he hadn’t run away even when it was because of _Kyoya_ that Fuyuto had suffered. He’d instead immediately switched from ‘Fluffy-kun’ to ‘Kyo-kun’ and Kyoya? Well, Kyoya wouldn’t admit it even under the threat of death that he’d been glad.

* * *

Now, Kyoya knew Fuyuto was blind, but he wasn’t _blind_. He knew what was going on around him despite the silly herbivores’ attempts to hide it. Fuyuto was _smart_ , okay? There was no way he didn’t know anything.

The colours the white omnivore had mentioned numerous times now made sense and Kyoya was glad that he’d trained the omnivore to a greater degree, because really. The _mafia?_

Kyoya would have been even more glad if Fuyuto hadn’t agreed to babysit the small animals, but Kyoya was a good... friend... and wouldn’t discourage the white omnivore’s choices. Besides, he was being payed far better than what he’d been earning at the cafe before.

This didn’t stop Kyoya from worrying, of course, despite his best attempts to relax. Fuyuto was still far more vulnerable than everyone else. So, he wasn’t ashamed to admit he’d been just a little relieved when the herbivores had latched onto the white omnivore so quickly. This way, Fuyuto didn’t have to be lonely anymore.

(And Kyoya knew the white omnivore was sad, no matter how much he denied it. Normal animals needed contact to be healthy, and while the omnivore’s guardians were doing a good job of it, it wasn’t the same as having friends. Or something. Kyoya wasn’t too sure how reliable Kusakabe’s information on this was on normal human needs).

* * *

His eyes opened slowly as a breeze rustled through his hair and Hibird chirped softly, before taking off into the sky.

The sun was high up in the sky and the herbivores were behaving today, keeping quiet. He took in a deep breath as Fuyuto sat next to him, smile on his lips.

“Can I play with your hair?”

If this had been another animal, Kyoya would’ve bitten the offender to death immediately. If this had been another animal, Kyoya would have snarled and chased him off as soon as he’d spoken.

But this wasn’t just another random herbivore. This was Monogatari Fuyuto, who’d lived through life with a smile despite the superstitions hanging around his neck like a noose. This was the white omnivore that had somehow managed to find a home in Kyoya’s heart along with only one other. (He’d always liked the smiling carnivore more than his real father anyway).

So he made a noncommittal noise which Fuyuto took as a positive sign, and fell back asleep to gentle hands playing in his hair.


End file.
